Watanuki Depression
by Namie Amalia
Summary: drabble tentang kedepresian, kegalauan, dan kesabaran Watanuki dalam menunggu Yuuko yang tak kunjung pulang. Perasaan Watanuki, dari hari ke hari, minggu ke minggu, tahun ke tahun, menunggu Yuuko. RnR please!


**-Watanuki Depression-**

xxxHolic by CLAMP

"Watanuki."

Bisikan itu memanggilku. Desah itu menggelitik itu untukku.

"Watanuki."

Makin lama makin kecil suaranya, namun makin keras mengetuk hatiku, menggugah rasa ingin tahuku.

"Watanuki."

Suara itu... Yuuko?

Kusadari kehadirannya. Kupu-kupu hitam cantik itu. Aku berbalik, menoleh, namun ia sudah pergi. Pergi dan hanya meninggalkan bekas suaranya yang samar menggaung di telingaku.

"Aku akan datang, Watanuki."

Mataku terbelalak, menggapai-gapai asal suara. Nihil. Yang kugapai hanyalah udara kosong.

"...Segera..."

Dan aku terbangun. Dengan air mata mengalir dan tubuh terbalut kimono. Kimono bermotif kupu-kupu miliknya, yang kusimpan rapi di tempat penyimpanan, kupeluk sekarang.

* * *

><p>"Jadi ia akan kembali?" Doumeki menuangkan sake ke cangkirnya. Gelas ke-tiga...<p>

"Ya," jawabku. Aku meminum sakeku pelan-pelan. Di depanku seolah ingatan berputar cepat. Yuuko yang berteriak minta sake, Yuuko yang menarikku untuk ikut bersamanya, Yuuko yang tertawa melihat Mokona menyanyi. Bahkan Yuuko yang tersenyum sedih saat ia pergi...

"Yuuko-san... cepatlah datang..."

"Kau bilang apa?" tanya Doumeki.

"Ah, tidak, aku hanya bergumam."

Doumeki tak menjawab, hanya diam. Aku tahu, ia membiarkanku larut dalam kesenangan.

* * *

><p>Seminggu sudah. Pertanyaan rutin Doumeki dan Kohane setelah "Halo" adalah "Apakah ia sudah pulang?" Dan jawabanku sama. Tersenyum dan berkata, "Belum. Mungkin besok."<p>

Yuuko-san, dimana kau? Bukankah mimpi itu berarti? Bukankah itu kau? Kenapa kau belum datang juga? Sudah sebulan sejak mimpi itu dan aku tak tahan lagi. Aku ingin memelukmu, ingin menggapaimu, mengatakan semua yang telah kulakukan padamu, dan ingin menemanimu minum sake. Aku ingin kita tertawa bersama, dengan Mokona dan Doumeki. Aku ingin kita berkumpul, bersama Kohane-chan juga. Kenapa kau belum datang juga?

* * *

><p>Setahun juga sudah berlalu, Yuuko-san. Aku tetap menunggumu. Mungkinkah perbedaan waktu dari tempatmu sekarang dan tempatku berada? Aku akan tetap menunggu. Karena kau pasti datang. Pasti pulang. Pasti akan tersenyum lagi padaku, Doumeki, maupun Kohane. Pasti keadaan disini semakin meriah. Yuuko-san..., aku tahu ini terdengar lucu, namun entah bagaimana, aku merindukanmu. Aku rindu caramu memanggilku, aku rindu saat kau menyuruhku membawa sake, aku rindu saat kau menyuruh-nyuruhku. Tak bisakah itu terulang lagi?<p>

* * *

><p>Yuuko-san..., aku ingin sekali bertemu denganmu, menceritakan berbagai hal denganmu. Kenapa kau belum datang? Cucu Doumeki datang tiap hari menggantikan kakeknya, menyadarkanku bahwa waktu terlalu banyak berlalu untuk kata "segera". Yuuko-san..., aku ingin kau melihat diriku yang sekarang. Mungkin sekarang aku lebih tinggi darimu, mungkin sekarang aku lebih dewasa. Aku ingin menunjukkan kekuatanku padamu. Yuuko-san..., aku ingin... memanggilmu tanpa embel-embel -san lagi. Aku ingin kau juga memanggilku dengan nama kecilku. Aku ingin menggandengmu, mengajakmu masuk ke ruang penyimpanan yang sekarang bertambah. Aku ingin kau menuangkan sake untukku dan kita bersulang, merayakan kehebatan kita hari ini, meskipun kita tak melakukan apapun. Aku ingin kita berdua melakukan sesuatu yang kita sukai, berbagi cerita, bahkan aku ingin melakukan semuanya bersamamu. Karena aku terlalu merindukanmu, Yuuko.<p>

* * *

><p>Yuuko. Yuuko. Yuuko. Aku terus berharap. Aku terus berdoa. Karena kau pernah bilang, doa yang kuat pasti akan terkabulkan, seperti kasus Kohane. Dan aku percaya itu. Aku terus menyebut namamu tiap malam agar aku memimpikanmu. Aku memohon keras agar kau datang. Bahkan meskipun dalam mimpi, aku takkan kecewa. Yang penting aku bisa melihatmu, dan kau melihatku. Aku ingin kita bertemu. Sangat ingin.<p>

* * *

><p>Yuuko, malam ini Hyakki Yakko digelar. Cucu Doumeki dan Kohane ikut dan mendapat Kanro, sepertiku dulu. Yuuko, malam ini, kami berpesta Kanro seperti denganmu dulu. Diam-diam kusisakan untukmu, agar kau pulang nanti, kita bisa merayakannya dengan Kanro ini. Yuuko, malam ini, entah bagaimana, aku yakin, akan bertemu denganmu.<p>

* * *

><p>"Watanuki..."<p>

Yuuko?

"Watanuki..."

Yuuko? Kaukah itu?

"Tidurlah Watanuki."

Aku berusaha membuka mataku, namun mataku ditutup oleh sebuah tangan. Bukan tanganku, jelas. Aroma ini... tangan ini... kulit ini... Aku menyentuh tangannya, membiarkan tangan itu menutup mataku yang kini menangis. "Yuuko..."

"Aku datang, Watanuki."

Itu dia. Dia. Dia datang. Dia pulang.

"Okaeri," ucapku.

Ia tertawa kecil. Sebelah tangannya mengelus rambutku. Aku menikmatinya. Sangat menikmatinya. Permohonanku terkabul.

"Apa yang membuatmu kembali, Yuuko?"

"Permohonan yang kuat dari seseorang yang merindukanku."

"Sangat merindukanmu," aku mengoreksinya. "Ya..., dan janjiku padanya dulu. Meskipun entah berapa tahun telah berlalu, janji adalah janji."

"Kau sudah menepatinya."

"Kau... sudah pulang kan, Yuuko? Kau takkan pergi lagi kan?"

Diam. Tak ada jawaban. Namun jemari-jemari lentik itu masih meninabobokanku, mengelus pelipisku. "Kalau begitu, bisakah aku melihatmu? Bisakah kita minum sake bersama untuk merayakannya?"

Perlahan jari-jari itu terbuka. Aku melihat cahaya. Dan kulihat rambut hitam panjang itu tergerai. Kuraih kimono bermotif kupu-kupu itu. Aku terbangun, menoleh pada orang yang sangat kurindukan, yang selama ini selalu kupanggil namanya.

"Yuuko..."

Tanganku menggapainya, memeluknya erat. Benar, sekarang aku lebih tinggi. Namun ia tak berubah. Ia tetap Yuuko yang dulu. "Kau tahu semua perasaanku kan? Depresiku, frustasiku... kenapa kau baru kembali sekarang?"

Yuuko lagi-lagi tak menjawab. "Yuuko..., aku..."

"Jangan katakan itu."

Aku terdiam. Sudah kuduga. "Tolong, jangan katakan itu, Watanuki. Kumohon."

"Kalau begitu, biarlah aku tahu apa yang kaurasakan," aku melepas pelukannya, menatap matanya nanar.

"Meskipun kau akan lebih-lebih-lebih sakit, lebih-lebih-lebih depresi, lebih-lebih-"

"Akan kuterima," potongku.

Yuuko tersenyum. Ia meraihku dan bersandar di pundakku. "Kau tahu apa perasaanku. Lebih dari siapapun."

Aku mengelus rambutnya. Tak ada ingin melepaskan tangannya masing-masing. Aku bersender pada dinding, sementara ia bersandar padaku. Seandainya selalu begini tiap hari... aku takkan pernah depresi maupun frustasi. Aku akan menjadi orang paling bahagia di dunia dimensi manapun. Sampai akhirnya sesuatu memanggilnya. Aku menarik tangannya, memohon, walaupun aku tahu, itu takkan mungkin. Ia tersenyum, mengelus pipiku pelan. Aku menciumnya, mencoba menahannya. Aku tak ingin ia pergi. Aku ingin seperti ini tiap hari. Aku ingin bersamanya terus... Ia membalas ciumanku dan berbisik. Pelan, namun pasti, aku menangkap makna bisikannya. Hatiku membuncah, jiwaku senang, amat senang. Kubisikkan kalimat yang sama padanya, lalu ia pergi. Menghilang.

* * *

><p>Ia memang pergi, entah kapan kembali. Namun aku terus menunggunya disini, terus dan terus menunggu. Ia memang pergi, namun aku bisa memastikan sesuatu. Ia memang pergi, namun aku tahu sesuatu, yang bisa membuatku lebih lama menunggunya.<p>

* * *

><p>"Aku mencintaimu, Watanuki." bisiknya. "Aku juga mencintaimu, Yuuko. Aku selalu merindukanmu."balasnya.<p>

Dan ia hilang. Tertelan angin malam. Dibawa hembusan kelopak sakura. Masuk dalam kegelapan malam. Meninggalkannya sendiri disana, dalam cahaya remang rembulan, dalam kamar yang nyaman, dalam tidur yang tenang.

* * *

><p><strong>END<strong>

* * *

><p>Idiiihh... menye-menye banget sih bahasa gue? Ugh, menjijikaaan! Tapi tetep aja gue publish hahahaha... Yosh, what do you think? Review please~ <p> 


End file.
